Talk:Gaia Sennin Oguro/@comment-24552765-20150709100406/@comment-25209037-20150713034611
i... dun understand your context of "impracticality" anymore... you lost me somewhere Obviously. You have Oguro so you know his LS has a HP/DEF boost + gauge fill when attacked, basically he fulfills 3 roles in to 1: boss killer + HP/DEF booster + BB gauge maintenance. This means that w/him as a lead, you free up 1 or 2 slots of your squad for other units. Your squad loses that benefit when he is placed as a sub, so he is best used as a lead to fully utilise him. Tazer and Yuura doesn't suffer from that because their LS aren't impressive enough to use outside of early contents and arena, so they're perfectly suited in their roles as subs. * as for the earth atk buff part, .... Oguro's base element is earth, Dranoel/Luly's SBB and Earth Ore/Crystal boosts the ATK of Earth units by X%. If you doubt me, read their wiki entries yourself. They even have their own floating ATK icon. * he did a fair test with both under equal conditions. your test conditions had unequal conditions "Fair and equal conditions?" How? He used spheres that aren't even released in Global at that time, he used a unit that is a reward for high FH rank. I used a sphere that is exclusive in Global. In what way is that fair? And how did you come to the conclusion that mine was under unequal conditions? How can you be even be the judge of that when you don't even know which buffs stack w/one another? This, coming from someone who removed the units' self-buffs and synergy benefits. Was it because there were 2 UBB buffs present? That's possible, fyi, Hero Crystal + normal OD filling. Blighted Seal + Geldnite stack. So again, how was it unequal? * feel free to provide other video examples by others who've done similar fair tests to prove me wrong I don't want to. Then again, I don't have to. Burden of proof is unto you since you're the one who said my finding was wrong simply because Ushi said so and you're little "simulated raw results without buffs". I'd give you a point for shifting the goal post though. * but i note that 2 of your tests had oguro outdamaging tazer anyway. Oh, you have the eye for the obvious, you chose the one where there were no slot for a mitigator wins! Wanna try that in RC4 Mission 8? ------------------------------ * Anyway, my point isn't to argue whether Tazer is better or Oguro is better. But you did: "And I believe he definitely packs more punch than Tazer"; and this as well: "but i note that 2 of your tests had oguro outdamaging tazer anyway." * Also, y are you making it so personal to the point of attacking me? Was not. Just countering your points. This IS a debate after all. * I stick myself to your argument points only. But you didn't. You didn't counter anything. You did a single testing where you threw away every variables in a fight and focus simply on simple damage, then proceeded to justify you're findings by sharing Ushi's videos, that, btw, completely invalidates your testing, then proceeded to nail your argument w/something along the lines of sparking is hard not everyone can do it. To sum it up, you made an extemely flawed argument, use someone else's experiment, and conclude that another was wrong because of a factor outside the game. * Is it really so important to shout to the world that Tazer is, in your opinion, outdamaging Oguro? If so, fine then. Was not as well. An @non asked what to do w/his/her Tazer, I said keep both, Tazer may deal more damage than Oguro, Oguro is a better unit overall. You said that I was wrong, I countered the various roles the 7☆ infiSBBers are good at. An @non said that Oguro still does greater damage and that I should, and I quote: using your brain to figure out a team comp that can maximize his damage to the highest possible. So I provided 3 scenarios that best maximizes their damage. Then you come along saying that Ushi says no and that according to your raw simulated results without buffs, Oguro does a higher damage, a complete 180 from making a team composition to maximizing their respective damage. If anything else, I should be the one offended. Saying my testing was "invalid" and that it was in unfair conditions. Talk about being biased, you praise Ushi's vid for being fair while you simultaneously making an experiment an experiment w/out unit buffs, and say mine was in unfair conditions and that I'm shouting to the world. No, it wasn't an attack of any sort. But I do find it all that you said hilarious. If anything else, I find it surprising that no one challenged my statement that Yuura is the best 7☆ infiSBBer, and instead simply focus on the damage between Oguro and Tazer. Talk about bias. * and not every1 is lucky to have every units. An obvious sarcasm concealed as a red herring. Do they have to? No. I can't fathom how Omega Behemoth compares to Tazer, Oguro and Yuura. The only units that are involved here are Tazer and Oguro, and in extension, Yuura since he is a infiSBBer as well. Now you see why I find you entertaining? -------------------------------- * unpleasantness and personal attacks in your comments on this issue thus far. Coming from someone being biased & accusing someone of being unfair w/out proof. * i will not reply further on this issue anymore. My thoughts exactly. Your concession is accepted.